User talk:Ellis99
Section 1= I II III IV V |-| Section 2= VI VII VIII IX X |-| Section 3= XI XII ---- Re:Ranger templates Ah nice, thanks. Just to make sure, hoe do I use the template?--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:42, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Alright thanks.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:51, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Opinion Well we had variation temps of certain moves so why not expand on it and have a list showing all moves that share the same base power with one another. It's interesting info I'm sure people wouldn't mind knowing. So it may not be needed but it is in fact knowledgable info. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:08, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :I decided I'm gonna make it into categories, much easier and I won't have to worry about updating the alphabetized order. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:44, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Re:Category I actually don't really think that a category for her Pokémon. The navigation should be limited to the main characters and main rivals.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:41, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:50, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Nah, the Indigo Plateau is a place while the Indigo Pokémon League is a 'competition' of somesort. It is similair to the Ever Grande City and the Hoenn Pokémon League, they are seperated too.--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:45, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Help Do you think you can reorganizw the Move Infobox layout for the Contest Data section to include Pokémon Contests (RSE), Super Contests (DPPt) and Pokémon Contest Spectacular (ORAS)? I tried but something seem to end up wrong when I tried. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:40, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Gen IV Sorry, I didn't check. I didn't know it appeared in Gen IV until I checked the page. - PokémonGamer 20:11, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Reply Hm, don't see any issues, can you clarify that? Energy ''X'' 10:14, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Mod With 4 votes and a week passed, you have been trusted enough to be a content moderator. Congratulations, then. Also, you may be wondering why I didn't vote. It is because, as a bureaucrat, I should remain neutral when it comes to adding user rights. But here, you passed. Energy ''X'' 14:56, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Revisions Eh, that would be a bit too much. Let it just be that the current image is not from Bulb. Energy ''X'' 15:29, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:Weston's Rotom I have kinda mixed feelings about it. I am actually not sure if the page needs to be renamed. It is never seen in its Poké Ball bit maybe it just prefers to stay out of the Poké Ball like Ash's Pikachu but I am not sure. I don't really think the page has to be renamed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:45, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Reply See also is more meant for the pages which have other counterparts in games, anime or manga. So I wouldn't worry about it much. Energy ''X'' 22:54, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Reply It will be added later. Energy ''X'' 10:19, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Reply Really? How come? What did you tell them, or what did they ask from us? Energy ''X'' 22:04, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Categories Put them so I can review them. Energy ''X'' 23:06, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:Rename They should have a lower case c. Alright, thanks for informing me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:14, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Shocks move images Then they might be from Bulbapedia. You could ask him to clarify it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:40, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Ah I see.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:07, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I think they need to be named like the XY sprites.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:17, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Reply I know about the artwork, since I have seen it on the site yesterday. Also, isn't there some sort of a shop you can scan the images and place it on a device, like a USB stick? Energy ''X'' 12:43, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Well, try to find some means or an opportunity to scan them, for it is quite important. Energy ''X'' 12:55, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Comment What do I say? Mario101luigi202peach404 14:32, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Do I speak my mind about the sprites? Mario101luigi202peach404 14:35, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Alright, will do. Mario101luigi202peach404 14:37, January 23, 2016 (UTC) One other thing though, the Mega Evolution sprites are links to the same page of the pokemon, so I can't view them on mobile. Is it possible we can fix this? I want to be able to view them on my phone. Mario101luigi202peach404 14:41, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Mario101luigi202peach404 14:45, January 23, 2016 (UTC) What does Shockstorm mean by inappropriate behavior? Are you okay?Mario101luigi202peach404 19:53, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, because it almost seems like Shockstorm would take his side jsut because of what happened, but I really don't know. I'm not here to critisize anyone, but I do want to make sure people are doing okay to. So, sorry again. --Mario101luigi202peach404 19:58, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, alright. Well, I want you to know that I really support your sprite action (Whatever you call it). --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:02, January 23, 2016 (UTC) : :) --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:04, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Think carefully Are you seriously accusing me of copying from Bulbapedia? I took those from the Spanish version of this wiki, which doesn't copy images from Bulbapedia anyways. You do realize that Bulbapedia can (and does) copy images from us, right? Btw, it's not a good idea to ask favors from someone you just baselessly accused of plagiarism. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:40, January 23, 2016 (UTC) References Just to let you know, the references do not apply for minor characters - hence there are the episode list templates near the bottom. It only applies for these characters with a higher role, as well as their Pokémon. Energy ''X'' 20:36, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Reply I think it is a bit early to judge. Well, there won't be any problems if you follow the rules. Energy ''X'' 21:13, January 23, 2016 (UTC) PO004 Yeah, I'll finish it, I have the first few images prepared already. I didn't get good sleep because I was staying up for announcements for new Pokémon episodes as well as trying to find ways to watch Hulu Japan (it's like Netflix, it's a legal streaming service, since you live in the UK and you probably don't know what Hulu is, I have the American Hulu, but they don't have credit card restrictions, so if I get it, we could probably get images right after the episode airs in HD and without any onscreen logos or text). - PokémonGamer 22:15, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Animated trailers I think that'll be easy. But how do I name the images? I know for the regular anime episodes, I'd name it epicode of image.png, but there's no episode code for the trailers on here. - PokémonGamer 17:01, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :Done. :) - PokémonGamer 21:03, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Reply I have read it already but I didn't really have the time to comment on it untill now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:00, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Reply Because parts of the article are referring to future events - like Aliana's Druddigon and Mable's Weavile, including that short section about their relevance with Z-2. Energy ''X'' 10:05, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well, I don't have that two part special. I can't seem to find it online, and I don't have it on Hulu (couldn't find it on the American one, nor the Japanese one), Netflix, or iTunes, I can only find the game. But the undubbed Japanese Dent and Takeshi special, I believe I can do. It's not on Hulu Japan, so I'll have to download it. - PokémonGamer 20:59, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :I've completed the Gyarados episode page's gallery (the BW special, if you know what I mean). Image If you have the time and will, if you see someone placing an image with a bad name, you could move the image's name to a better name. Just like the recent ones . Energy ''X'' 11:54, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Very well, it is just a matter of willpower. But if you see an image that has 250px- (or a similar number), it is likely copied from other sites and must be deleted, not moved. Energy ''X'' 12:18, January 26, 2016 (UTC) No. The page could be protected, however, or the admin (like me) can block the user. Energy ''X'' 13:03, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Even so, I doubt it is in our control. It likely needs a presence of a Staff member and doesn't sound we need such protection now. Energy ''X'' 14:04, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Hoppip That's just Google Translate being Google Translate. It's not like Porygon where ポリゴン (Porigon, its Japanese name) is the same as the spelling used for the Japanese word for polygon. As for the romanization, Hanecco is just the Nintendo and Game Freak romanization that Bulbapedia uses. コ = ko, and with ッ, it becomes "kko", so that's where "Hanekko" is from. It's like Umbreon, whose official romanization is Blacky, but using the characters it's spelled with, it's romanized "Burakki." - PokémonGamer 18:20, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Kyogre For some reason, when I was editing Kyogre, everything disappeared. What did I do, and how can I fix it? --Mario101luigi202peach404 22:48, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Oh, fixed it. Never Mind.... --Mario101luigi202peach404 22:51, January 26, 2016 (UTC) : :) --Mario101luigi202peach404 22:54, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, one more thing. How do I add a GIF? --Mario101luigi202peach404 00:01, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, figured it out again. Sorry for bothering you needlessly. --Mario101luigi202peach404 00:21, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Sandboxes You have a Sandbox. How did you make that, because I have an idea for a sandbox. --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:27, January 27, 2016 (UTC) One more thing, can I have fan art in the sandbox? Thanks :) --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:25, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks :) --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:27, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Can I have a few rules to make sure nothing goes wrong. They will be writen where people can see them. --Mario101luigi202peach404 21:32, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I have them here. --Mario101luigi202peach404 21:50, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks :) --Mario101luigi202peach404 21:56, January 27, 2016 (UTC)